Is it meant to be this way?
by DistrictOfMagic
Summary: So, Camp Rock is finally over, will Mitchie and Shane tell each other how they really feel? ShanexMitchie oneshot. Hope you like it, my first fanfic so please no flames


**Is it meant to be this way?**

**In Mitchie and Caitlyn's cabin.**

''Can you believe it, summer's almost over, it's gone way to quick.'' Mitchie said in a sad tone.

''Horribly quick.'' Caitlyn replied. ''So, what're you gonna do when you get back home?''

''Oh you know, go back to school, see my one and only friend...and be Miss Unpopular.''

''Aww, don't say it like that, I'm sure you're not that unpopular, really.''

''Well, I've done quite a bit of lying this summer, so I won't lie now...I am telling the truth..I really only have one friend called Sierra and no, I'm not popular, but I do..the best I can..'' Mitchie said with tears in her eyes.

''Don't c-''

Shane comes through the door.

''Hey guys what's-'' Shane started. ''Mitchie are you ok?'' Shane asked with concern.

''What, me, yeah I'm fine..''

''Oh..ok, well Mitchie, can you come with me for a second..I want to show you something.''

''Umm'' Mitchie looked at Caitlyn and saw her nod. ''Sure.''

**Out near the canoes.**

''Remember earlier this summer, I sang that song to you..''

''Yeah'' Mitchie said grinning.

''Well, like I said then it wasn't finished, but it is now, and I wanted to see if it was ok..''

''Go ahead''

Shane smiled, then started to sing.

**_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand_**

**_I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?_**

**_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_**

**_You're the remedy I'm searchin' hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright_**

**_I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?_**

**_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_**

**_Been feeling lost  
Cant find the words to say  
Spendin' all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Oh next to you, and you next to me  
Ohh...  
I need to find you_**

**_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Your the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_**

**_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Your the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Yeahhhhh  
I gotta find you... _**

''So...what do you think..?'' Shane asked a little nervous.

''That was...absolutely..amazing Shane!!'' Mitchie shouted and hugged Shane.

''Really!? Thanks Mitchie, that means a lot.''

When they both pulled away they blushed.

''Well, I, urm..gotta, better go pack, ready for..tomorrow'' Mitchie stuttered.

''Ok'' Shane smiled at her. ''Have fun packing''

Mitchie laughed. ''Thanks..''

Back in Mitchie and Caitlyn's cabin

Mitchie walked in with a huge grin on her face.

''So...tell me!!'' Caitlyn ran up to her and screamed.

''Tell you what?'' Mitchie said laughing.

''Oh come on, you don't expect me to watch you walk in with a grin so big it might fall off and pretend nothing happened..''

''Well...it wasn't that much..''

''Yeah, well it won't be that much to me unless you tell me at all.''

''Well, all that happened was, he took me down to the canoes an-''

''AWWWWW, HE TOOK YOU DOWN TO THE CANOES THAT SO SWEET!!'' Caitlyn screamed.

''HEY! I haven't finished yet...''

''Sorry...''

''He took me down to the canoes and he sang me a song the-''

''Omigosh he sang you a song!!''

''Yes, now let me finish!!''

''Sorry...''

''As I was saying...he sang me a song then asked what I thought of it and I said it was amazing then I hugged him then he said that that meant a lot, then I came back here'' Mitchie said out of breath.

''Wow...you two are so meant to be together!''

''What?? No pssh no we're not..'' Mitchie blushed.

''Yes you are, admit it..'' Caitlyn laughed.

''No''

''Yes...''

''No we're not!''

''Ugh, yes you are!''

''NO, we're not..'' Mitchie yelled this time.

''YES, you are..'' Caitlyn yelled just the same.

''Ok ok, maybe we are.''

''That's what I thought, now go tell him..''

''What! No I can't do that..'' Mitchie said slightly whispering. ''Besides, I don't know where he is..''

''I do'' Caitlyn grinned.

''Where..?''

''Look behind you..''

''Behind m-'' Mitchie hadn't realized that Shane had come into the room. She just stood there blushing a crimson red staring at Shane who was just as in shock but smiled all the same.

''Did, you, hear..that.?'' Mitchie stuttered.

''Well...if you're on about us being good together, then yes'' Shane laughed.

''Oh..right.'' Mitchie blushed even more.

''Mitchie, can you come with me for a second.'' Shane said hopefully.

''...Sure..''

Mitchie and Shane left the cabin and went outside.

''Did you really mean that?'' Shane asked.

''Well...I, urm..yes..'' Mitchie said looking away.

''Really? Because I think the same''

Mitchie looked up.

''Really?'' Mitchie grinned.

''Yes'' Shane said then kissed Mitchie full on the lips.

Mitchie was the first one to pull away blushing.

''Is it meant to be this way?'' Mitchie asked.

Shane kissed her with more feeling this time and after about a minute he pulled away.

''Does that answer your question?'' Shane said smiling at her.

''I hope this answers your's''

Mitchie started to kiss him again. I guess they were always meant to be.

_**Yay! I love them two as a couple! I know I know, absolute cheesyness but...who doesn't love a little cheese now and again. P Anyway, hoped you liked it and I'm hoping to make a few more Smitchies D Please comment so I can see what you think! PLEASE don't be to brutal. But I will take advice..****(just don't be too harsh on me P ) Lol x **_

**_x-American-Dreamer-x_**


End file.
